When Barbarella Met the Superstars
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Spin-off to MSN Chats. Barbarella finially meets some of the superstars and causes havoc.


**As the description says, this is a spin-off to the surprisingly successful MSN Chats. To know what I'm actually talking about. If you haven't read MSN Chats (why haven't you?), then this one shot won't make any sense. So I suggest you go and read it.**

**Thank you to all my readers, especially dj-ssdd who was the person that gave me the idea to write the spin-off. Also big thanks go to 68 stones from a broken heart for her Doctor Frink impression and also Dark Kaneanite for her amusing take on the Barbarellaius Fangirlius :p**

**On with the fic!**

**When Barbarella Met the Superstars**

The whole locker room had been in turmoil (well, all except Chris Jericho, Teddy DiBiase and Cody Rhodes). Ever since the news had spread that a certain fan-girl by the name of Barbarella would be joining them backstage, things had turned sour.

The only bright side is that Chris Jericho was so immersed in his Yogurt Goblin persona that he didn't seem to care thus making the other superstars relax a bit... just a bit, you can never let your guard down backstage at Raw otherwise you could end up in the E.R or something.

A few of the superstars were sitting in one of the locker rooms playing a relaxing game of Monopoly, they were going to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey but Batista pointed out that he wasn't going to be the donkey again so they all settled for Monopoly.

However, that was already turning into a nightmare as Cody and Glen had already got into an argument over money and Chris had dribbled yogurt over most of the Monopoly board. Batista and Teddy on the other hand got into a tiff over who would be the car... Batista won the argument, leaving Teddy to sit by himself rummaging secretly through Chris Jericho's bag.

Chris 'banished' Cody from the game and told him to sit in the corner, after all that was the power that the Yogurt Goblin had... and of course it was the fact that he was World Heavyweight Champion, thinking about it gold and yogurt doesn't really go well together... especially when Chris has both.

Whilst looking through Chris's bag, Teddy had come across a rather fetching pink and yellow feather boa, and for some unknown reason he also found a garlic necklace.

"Err... Are you hoping there's going to be some vampires here or something, Chris?" Teddy said holding up the necklace.

"You never know," Chris shrugged.

The door crashed open and Shawn Michaels walked in. "I have my mop and bucket and I'm ready to use them!"

"Stay away from me, you... you... evil floor washer!" Chris wailed. He stood up from the floor and hid behind Cody. "The last time I was near you with a mop and bucket, I ended up in E.R with a concussion and Adam had a bucket stuck on his head!"

Batista laughed. "Oh that was one cool party!"

"Say's the guy that got pissy because we used you as a make-shift donkey," Lance Cade huffed.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Batista shot at Cade.

"Just saying, dude."

"Well don't!"

"Fine!"

Cade put his head in his hands. Jericho clapped him on his back.

"Don't worry..."

The rest of Chris's sentence was drowned out by someone shouting "EMERGENCY!" through the corridor. They soon found out that it was Santino.

"There's only one person that can cause that kind of panic among wrestlers," Kane said getting to his feet and pulling the mop and buck from Shawn's hands.

"Yeah, who?" Teddy asked

"Barbarella," Glen replied. "No thanks to Cody."

Cody snapped his head up. "I've told you that I'm sorry. I didn't think that she was all that bad."

Jericho pulled a pot of yogurt out of his pocket and opened it, he dunked his finger in the fruity substance and poked it in his mouth. "_You _were the one that got that crazy girl backstage passes?"

Cody nodded solemnly.

"What kind of fucking idiot are you?!" Jericho raged, spitting yogurt everywhere. "Can't you see that there are enough mad people back here already?"

"As I said, I'm sorry. I didn't realise." Cody said quietly.

A pretty, young, blonde girl was accompanied into the room by one of the backstage hand. She grinned maliciously at the superstars before thanking the stage hand as he left the room.

"OH MY GOD!!" The girl screamed.

Jericho jumped and somehow managed to spill yogurt on Cade's hair.

"Err... Barbarella?" Glen asked backing away from the girl.

"The one and only!" Barbarella replied.

"Whooo!" Teddy said loudly. "We finally meet."

"Whooo! Yeah we do!" Barbarella held her hand out for Teddy to shake.

"Err... Step away from the fan-girl, Ted," Glen said quietly. "You have no idea what she's capable of."

"Oh, be quiet Glenny boy. She's nice!" Teddy said with a smile.

"Say's the guy who's obsessed with Paramore," Glen huffed.

"Paramore kick Neil Diamond's ass!" Barbarella grinned.

"I assure you that they don't!" Glen spat viciously.

"Yeah, well Metallica kick Paramore's and Neil Diamond's asses collectively," Jericho said trying pulling out another pot of yogurt from his pocket.

"Nah uh," Barbarella said shaking her head.

"Yeah uh," Jericho nodded.

"Man, you all suck!" Shawn said popping a piece of chewing gum in his mouth.

Everyone looked around at him.

"Oh come on! You _all _know that Motorhead rock the hardest."

"Shut up, Shawn!" Glen said exasperatedly.

Glen had dropped the mop and bucket so that he could gesture his point. Somehow the mop had landed into the wrong... those hands being Barbarella's. No one had noticed though.

"Oh MY GOD! OH MY GOD! You really have turned into the Yogurt Goblin!" Barbarella said pointing at Chris, who had opened yet another pot of yogurt. "How many pots of that stuff do you carry around in your pants?"

"It depends how spacious my pants are," Jericho shrugged. "Anyway, why are you asking me such a stupid question, hmm?"

"It wasn't a stupid question, I was just thinking that maybe you could try and get inducted into the Guinness Book of World Records for most number of full yogurt pots carried around at once... or something like that," Barbarella shrugged.

Jericho looked thoughtful for a second. "You know what?"

"What?" Barbarella asked serenely.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Jericho ran up to Barbarella kissed her cheek and skidded out of the room.

"Oh my God... OH MY F-ING GOD CHRIS JERICHO JUST KISSED ME. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Glen put his hand to his forehead as the fan-girl screamed with excitement and shock that Jericho had just kissed her.

"Lord give me strength," Glen mumbled to himself.

Cody sat watching the young girl quietly, and he was glad that he was sitting near the shower room as what happened next seemed to be a déjà vu of Shawn's party a couple of months ago.

Barbarella flung her arms out and let go of the mop, which hit Glen on top of his head. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, nearly crushing Cade. Whilst in mid fall Glen had managed to kick the bucket, and the bucket was rather small, it wedged itself onto Batista's head. Teddy tried to pull the bucket from Batista's head but it wouldn't budge.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shawn shouted to Barbarella as she tried to make a quiet exit.

"Err... I just realised that I left my dog in the back garden... Must rush," she replied before running out of the room.

"Damn, fan-girls!" Shawn growled.


End file.
